Robin on the News THE SEQUEL
by RedAlert98
Summary: The Sequel to my other fic, titled Robin on the News! This time Robin watches the videos with the team. More young Robin clips, Rated T for safety, no slash
1. Chapter 1

Laying on the living room floor of Mount Justice, crowded around a computer screen is where the young covert ops team were, fighting over elbow room. The question one might be tempted to ask, is...

Why?

7 minutes earlier

"Did I miss a memo or something?" a certain 13 year old inquired, eyeing his teammates' seating arrangements. In the back of his mind, all he could think was; _blackmail, Blackmail, BLACKMAIL. And why not?_ he reasoned with himself, _I know this stuff was all on the internet, but I have every reason to be annoyed...I mean, it was still kind of behind my back and all. Even they realize a certain amount of awkwardness in the whole situation._

The martian, atlantean, half kryptonian, archer, and speedster were indeed looking very uncomfortable in their own skin after being caught watching videos of their youngest teammate on youtube.

"Erm, Hey Rob!" Wally exclaimed loudly,

"Wally, I've been standing here for ten minutes," Robin calmly stated, crossing his arms.

While Wally facepalmed and muttered about spying ninja bats, M'gann climbed off of Connor's lap and semi-nervously said, "Well...why don't you watch with us? Like, erm, a team bonding...sort of activity?"

Robin was about to say, "I'll pass on this one," when M'gann's voice floated through his head..._Please, Robin? We really didn't mean any harm...besides, we get to see you the least, it'd be nice if you stayed._

Sighing, he went over the tried to find a spot on the couch, which after 3 bruising minutes, was found to be pretty much impossible.

Which is why they were all on the floor.

"Robin can pick the first one!" M'gann cheerily said, smiling at the young hero.

_Click_

The video began to load...

**Been gone long enough, eh?**

**So I'm doing a sequel, ended up getting enough ideas to do at least a 5 chapter follow up to my fic Robin on the News...that one was pretty popular, so I hope you guys enjoy this.**

**If I haven't replied to your message yet, I promise! I'm working on it! Sorry for so many delays...but hopefully this fic can make up for it. I guess you could say I was on a hiatus...*shuffles feet guiltily***

**Anyway, onward to Chapter 2, dear readers!**


	2. Chapter 2

_A camera showed an evening gloom descending in Gotham, panning out, revealing dilapidated buildings creating a long alleyway. A fleeting image of a black cord with a small figure swinging from it was seen drop into the alleyway, swiftly being absorbed into the darkness. The figure flipped onto one of the building ledges, illuminated from a nearby street light, revealing the person to be Robin - a very young Robin, probably 9 years old._

_The small hero sat perched on the ledge for about 10 seconds, just...waiting, when his attention was suddenly averted to the back of the alley. Smirking mischievously, Robin somersaulted off the ledge, landing perfectly and approaching the darkness. Emerging from the dark, seemingly part of the darkness itself, came the intimidating, scowling form of Gotham's Dark Knight._

_Robin crossed his arms and looked up at him with a look of triumph._

_"I win."_

_Batman simply glared._

_"No renigs, I won the bet."_

_Silence._

_"You can glare as much as you want, but you're not going to develop laser vision, and can't get out of it cause we shook on it." Robin told him cheekily, thoroughly enjoying himself as 9 year olds do when they get the better of adults._

_Laughing at the expression on Batman's face, Robin exasperatedly told him, "Just do it!", and put out his fist, holding it there for 10 seconds, waiting._

_"You lost the bet! Have to do it!" Robin pressed on, shaking his fist at him to add emphasis. Apparently accepting defeat, Batman revealed a large, gloved, tightly clenched fist, and...bumped his knuckles against his young partner's knuckles._

_Robin had made Batman fist-bump._

_Cackling his eerie laugh, Robin disappeared into the alleyway as his mentor did, shouting,_

_"Let's make another bet!"_

_"...No."_

_Cut_  
_Next Clip_

_Batman and Robin were in Star, helping Green Arrow and Speedy in the midst of a drug bust. They were battling it out with the gang near the docks, completely outnumbered but by no means at a disadvantage. Batman was brutal and cunning, Green Arrow fast and furious, Speedy calm and precise, and Robin...the kid was like a firecracker, literally bouncing off the walls, using Batman as a springboard, and taking out anyone who crossed him._

_When the last thug had fallen and been tied up, Robin walked up to Green Arrow with a smug expression on his masked face._

_"I won the bet," the 9 year old stated_.

_"Wait, no way, you couldn't have, but you - I - hey! Batman!" the green-clad archer stammered, in complete denial. "He didn't win!"_

_Batman simply fixed him with a glare, but nodded at Robin, saying, "On technicality, he did, because Speedy helped with the last thug. You lost." There was a hint of pride in his monotone voice._

_An extremely disturbed Green Arrow continued to argue, but Speedy just laughed and shouted at him, "Ya lost, GA, just face the music! Robin gets to shoot 3 arrows using your oh-so-precious-nobody-is-allowed-to-touch bow, so get over yourself,"_

_Nothing Green Arrow said could get him out of it; after much arguing and grumbling, he admitted defeat and said, "Fine, but we do it in a shooting range. Lets just get it over with," and stalked off, Robin's laughter ringing loudly behind him._

_Cut_  
_Next clip_

_Batman and Flash were conversing in low voices after disaster had been averted in Central City, while 20 feet away..._

_"So, you meet Superman yet?" a young Robin asked Kid Flash, who apparently was still new to the hero thing._

_"Ya, 2 weeks ago! But Flash and me had to go stop a tornado, so it wasn't long."_

_"Cool. Wonder Woman?" Robin inquired,_

_"Not yet, but shes a total babe!" Wally replied with enthusiasm,_

_A new voice cut into the conversation,_  
_"Not interrupting anything, I hope?" Flash asked, a look of amusement on his face._

_"Nope." The two young heroes replied, looking completely innocent. Robin then told him, "We were just talking about how the Gotham Giants crushed Central City Hawks in last week's NBA championships." The Flash frowned, and immediately defended his city's team,_

_"Hey, that was a fluke! Besides, there were several fouls that weren't called, and I suspect tampering as well!"_

_Robin smirked, "You're just a sore loser, us Gothamites can beat Central City any day in basketball. Even I could beat you!"_

_"Rubbish," Flash scoffed._

_Crossing his arms, Robin asked with a devilish grin,_

_"Wanna bet?"_

_End Video_


	3. Chapter 3

As the video ended, Wally said in a voice reminiscent of a bad experience,  
"Never make a bet with Robin."

"Ya got that right!" The 13 year old replied with a grin. He suddenly turned to face Wally.

"Roy sure learned that lesson, didn't he?!" he told the speedster, snickering.

"Raise your hand if you've ever been personally victimized by Robin the Boy Wonder!" Wally shouted, causing both of them to erupt in fits of laughter.

M'gann, Connor, and Kaldur looked very confused, while Artemis slowly asked them, as if connecting the dots...

"Are you... quoting Mean Girls?"

The look on their faces clearly said yes.

"Roy lost a bet, so we had to physically force him to watch Mean Girls, cause he was gonna back out of it. Ya can't back out of the consequences of losing a bet." Robin explained with glee. Artemis, seeing the humor in the situation, was about to comment when the next video started,

_Robin and Kid Flash, looking to be about 12 and 14, were standing a ways away from their mentors on the steps of what appeared to be a large bank. Heads ducked together, they seemed to be muttering darkly about something._

_Robin took out his wrist computer and pointed several things out to Kid Flash, causing him to laugh. Suddenly talking in a normal tone loud enough for the camera to hear, Robin told the speedster,_

_"They're almost here." 20 seconds later, Green Arrow and Speedy dropped from a nearby rooftop, and walked over to the already gathered heroes. Speedy joined the young heroes, who crossed their arms and glared at him. He glared back._

_"What happened to my computer." Speedy stated. Robin began to airily inspect his gloved fingernails in an 'innocent' manner._

_"Well being the 'babies' we are, I'm sure we wouldn't know." Kid Flash retorted._

_"Get the virus off. Now."_

_"Apologize for skipping out on us, and calling us...'babies'" Robin said, scoffing at the word._

_"Ya!" KF exclaimed, "Mister Big-Shots got a girlfriend now! What happened to Bros before Hoes?"_

_His comment created an immediate reaction; Robin slipped on a step and almost fell over, gaping at what the speedster said, Roy looked about ready to strangle him, and Green Arrow looked sharply over, taking long strides towards the brightly colored group of young heroes._

_"Whats going on over here?" he asked, looking suspiciously at the three of them._

_"Nothing!" Speedy said quickly, shoving a snicker bar at the bright yellow hero, a bribe to keep his mouth shut, "Kid was just saying...Bros will be Bros!"_

_Giving them all a look that clearly meant, 'We'll talk about this later', he went back to Batman and Flash, who were conversing with the Head of Bank._

_When Speedy turned around to face the two of them, Robin was covering his mouth to try and hide his laughter, while Kid Flash was grinning broadly. Shooting a nasty look at both of them, he ground out, "Sorry for calling you babies, now will you please refrain from quoting crap from TV while I'm around! So I can avoid the 'don't be a bad influence' lecture?"_

_Laughing at his comment, Robin cheekily replied, "Ya, you do get the blame for those type of incidents. Alright, I think he's learned his lesson, don't ya think KF?", to which the speedster nodded. Pulling up his wrist computer, Robin pushed one button, shut it down, then said, "By the way, there's a news camera hidden 20 feet to our left in those bushes, so we're all getting grounded for this."_

_End Video_

The entire team was laughing at the video, even Connor. When they finally began to calm down, Robin and Wally Hi-5'd, and Artemis was struggling to suppress her giggles. How she loved seeing this crap happen to Red Arrow.

Wally clicked the next video, and it began to load...


	4. Chapter 4

While the next video loaded, Wally and Artemis were at it again.

"Stop pulling it!"  
"Well do something with it, its literally everywhere! Dude, back me up here!"  
"Nuh-uh, no taking sides! Just stop tugging!"  
"Put it in a braid or bun or something Rapunzel. You kinda take 'flowing locks' to an extreme."  
"Thanks very much your majesty, but get over it."  
"Stubborn."  
"Complainer!"

"The Video is on!" Robin announced, drawing attention away from the argument, which everyone was watching like a tennis ralley.

_Batman was in front of Gotham City Hall, apparently making a public announcement. Behind him was Robin, probably 9 years old, taking the same serious and stoic stance as his mentor._  
_"The contaminant in the city water supply will take 12 full hours to neutralize, nobody is to drink or use the water for that time period. Exposure to it would be toxic and life threatening, extreme caution..." as Batman continued to warn against consuming the water, Robin...disappeared._

_A minute later, there was a beep; Batman put a hand up to his ear, and in a low tone urgently said, "Do not engage, distract and deter."_

_Shooting a grappling hook, he took of onto a rooftop and dropped down below it. When the camera finally got to roof they had seen Batman drop off of, it showed him and Robin nearby on a low rooftop, facing the horrifying sight of Two-Face, and of course his henchmen._

_"So you see, Batman, when this bomb goes off, it is set for a chain reaction for 7 more to go off at 3 second intervals, and with the water supply poisoned, fire will ravage the city!"_

_Batman gave the smallest slightest twitch of his finger, at which Robin immediately leapt to the bomb while Batman launched himself at Two face._

_Robin was quickly and calculatingly trying to disarm the bomb, getting interrupted several times to deliver a roundhouse kick to a henchman. Kneeling on the rooftop, he pulled and cut wires, fingers flying. The young hero then extended a wire out of his wrist computer, plugging it into the digital part of the bomb. Frantically typing, he shouted,_

_"Batman! I disarmed the other 7 remotely but this one cannot be disarmed, __**there is no failsafe**__, we have 3 minutes."_  
_"Detonation Capacity," Batman asked and he took out the last thug, to which Robin quickly replied, "3.6, the chemicals will cause more fire than decimation."_

_"Clear the area, Now." Batman ordered._

_Clear of civilians, 2 minutes and 50 seconds later, the building exploded, destroying the entire top level and igniting unnaturally large and fast spreading flames. Batman and Robin both shot up into the air with their grappling lines, getting dangerously close to the flames and throwing ice pellets at the raging fire. The flames receded, but my no means went out. Each dropped to the ground at opposite ends of the burning structure. One could see Robin pulling things out of his utility belt, muttering to himself. It looked like he was taking apart pellets, spheres, bottles, adding different colored liquids and powder to a small bottle...capping the bottle and shaking it, he then radioed Batman by pressing the communicator in his ear._

_Robin gave a nod, threw the bottle like a grenade, then dove to the ground with his arms over his head to shield himself from the explosion a second later._

_The fire had gone out from the neutralizing chemicals in the homemade bombs the Dynamic Duo had made, but pretty much destroyed what was left of the building. Soot-stained, weary, but triumphant, Robin met up with Batman at the front of what used to be a building._

_Wearing an odd expression, the 9 year old suddenly spit something into his gloved hand...blood..._

_Grinning a slightly bloody smile, he cheerily told Batman, "Hey, my loose tooth came out!"_

_End video_

"Did you get money for the tooth?" Wally asked,  
"Yup, 5 bucks." Robin told him with a smug expression.  
"Wait, you believed in the tooth fairy? Seriously?" Artemis asked, while M'gann and Connor looked lost.  
"Course not, figured it out when I was 5, but I insisted on still being paid." The 13 year old said, while Artemis imagined Batman, Tooth Fairy Extraordinaire. 

**Appreciate all the Reviews, favs, and follows! Glad you are all excited for the sequel ;) Next Chapter will be up within 1 day, soo...**

**Can I get a BOOYAH?!**

**(btw, for anyone wondering thats a Kim Possible reference, lol. In the words of the Joker, "so sue me." haha)**


	5. Chapter 5

Robin happened to look at the title of the next video while it was loading; a frown quickly formed on his face.

"Whats up?" Wally asked, then followed Robin's line of sight. A look of dawning comprehension came upon him.  
"oh." was all he managed to squeak out. Before any questions were able to be asked, the video started.

_A tall, glass building had its perimeter surrounded by police with a large crowd behind them, news crews gathered right outside the barricades. The camera panned to it's own news lady,_

_"Cat Grant here reporting to you live from Gotham City. We know very little of the situation here, all the authorities have released is somewhere on the top levels of the 10 story tall GGE building, Batman and Robin are in a confrontation with a villain known as The Scarecrow."_

_The camera focused on the building again, particularly on the top 4 levels. Suddenly, one of the large windows was magnificently shattered as a red and black figure was thrown through it; the crowd started screaming._

_Zooming in as the figure fell, it was recognized to be the young hero, Robin. Cat could be heard shouting, "No!", while everything on the ground was in utter chaos and commotion._

_Lens still on the hero, it showed him to be handcuffed, hands behind back, surely falling to his death, when..._

_Pulling his knees to his chest, he brought his arms underneath his legs so they were in front of him. Taking something out of his utility belt, he shot a pellet at the ground, which exploded into red foam beneath him a mere second before he crashed to the ground._

_The crowd had abruptly gone eerily silent, as if everyone was holding their breath. They waited._

_A small pop was heard in the echoing silence, then the foam completely dissolved itself, revealing the handcuffed, disheveled, but alive form of Robin on the ground, for he was holding himself up with slightly shaky arms._

_The crowd exploded into earsplitting cheers._

_Robin gave a slight glance at the crowd and tried for a small smile before taking out a small tool, and picking the lock on his handcuffs in 3 seconds. Standing up, he then disappeared back into the building. The camera panned over to Cat, who looked dazed and extremely relieved,_

_"There you have it folks, we have just witnessed Robin the Boy Wonder survive another deadly situation, we sincerely hope it didn't give any viewers a heart attack._

_Time to switch back to you, John, we'll keep you updated on the situation here."_

_End video._

Even after the video, Artemis was still biting her nails (a nervous habit she had broken years ago), M'gann had a hand tightly clenched around Connor's wrist, Kaldur was tense in his seat, and Wally was wringing his hands. Glancing over at them, Robin said,

"You guys are being way too chalant over this!", then proceeded to quickly click a different video. He was acting nonchalant, but preferred to not relive that incident. Anyone who has ever had to mentally fight the Scarecrow's fear gas and avoid falling to their death at the same time would understand.


	6. Chapter 6

While they were waiting for the next video to load, Wally was twiddling his thumbs as Robin determinedly stared straight ahead, ignoring the small glances the others were sending his way.

Wally attempted to ease the tension. "My butt hurts sitting on the floor, can't we sit somewhere else?"

Artemis sighed in exasperation, but M'gann suggested levitating the padded training mats into the living room to make the floor more comfortable. Finding it to be a very good idea, Wally grabbed the laptop and moved out of the way with the others; within two minutes they were settled again, but had to start the video from the beginning, since they hadn't noticed it playing. An abrupt fit of giggles from M'gann was quickly silenced when everyone questioningly glanced her way; Looking slightly sheepish, Connor stopped tickling her. The video began.

_The camera zoomed in on Robin, who was sitting in the passenger side of the Batmobile. Batman had just got out and was walking away; Robin, probably 9, got up and turned his head to see if his mentor was out of sight. Once he was, he flopped down into his seat and kicked his feet up onto the dashboard, switched on a panel which lit up, and from some compartment took out a package of Twizzlers._

_While eating on the licorice, he booted up his wrist computer, looking as though he were continuously scanning for something. He was so engrossed in his computer and candy that when a black shadow suddenly loomed outside of his door, he gave a surprised start._

_Seeing who it was, he rolled down his window, and with his feet up, a twizzler sticking out of of his mouth, and looking quite sheepish, he held out a piece of licorice and asked his mentor,_

_"Want one?"_

_Cut_  
_Next Clip_

_Robin, who looked quite bored, was again in the front seat of the batmobile, alone, waiting for his mentor._

_The 9, maybe 10 year old looked around him once again, and began impatiently drumming his fingers on the arm rest. Looking down, something noticeably caught his eye. Scanning around him, presumably looking for The Bat, he then reached down and picked up a black thermos._

_Looking around once more and finding the coast clear, he took a quick swig...and proceeded to immediately spit it out, wiping his mouth with the back of his glove. He seemed quite cross about the contents of the thermos, for while the camera could not hear him it could see him mutter darkly as he wiped up the mess. When done, he resumed waiting for Batman._

_His mentor finally arrived, and when he opened the driver door, Robin's shout of "REALLY?! Straight up black coffee?!" could be heard, reaching all the way to the camera._

_Cut_  
_Next clip_

_Batman had just exited the Batmobile, once again leaving Robin, who looked about 11 this time, alone. When Batman has opened the door, the last part of Robin's sentence to him could be heard by the camera, which had been, " can't we install a stereo!?"_

_Apparently the batmobile did not have a stereo._

_When batman had gone, Robin, with a determined look on his face, pulled up his wrist computer. He then proceeded to take a wire out of it, and plug it into a port in the batmobile. _

_For about a minute he swiftly typed, and placed one more final click._  
_As soon as he clicked the screen, the song "Wanted Dead or Alive" by Bon Jovi blared at an ear-splitting level out of the Batmobile's speakers, causing the 11 year old to pitch forward and cover his ears, cringing; he quickly pulled up on the wire, disconnecting it and immediately stopping the music._

_In the sudden silence, he leaned his head back against the headrest, slightly shaking it, most likely to try and get his ears to stop ringing. He began muttering what were presumed to be swear words, and when his mentor came back, he simply glared daggers at him._

_"That wasn't funny."_

_Batman just smirked, then drove off._

_Cut_  
_Next clip_

_Robin and Batman both climbed into the Batmobile, Robin, who looked about 12, was wearing a grimace while his mentor pulled out a first aid kid._

_Batman moved Robin's cape back, revealing a piece of shrapnel sticking out of the young hero's arm. Robin glanced down at it but looked away, balled his other fist up, and seemed to countdown...3..2..1, Now._

_His mentor pulled it out in one swift motion, pouring disinfectant on the wound and quickly cleaning and bandaging it._

_With his good arm, Robin buckled up and held onto his injured arm as Batman sped away._

_Cut_  
_Next clip_

_Robin, 13 years old, was again sitting by himself in the batmobile, but this time, fully engrossed in a book; the title showed it to be Percy Jackson, the Titan's Curse. For several minutes he would give a small laugh at random times, when his attention was diverted by what was probably a ringtone._

_His head jerked up and he grabbed his phone, looking at the screen. Robin laughed and shook his head at what was most likely a text message, and began typing back. Whoever was at the other end of his messages must have been funny, for Robin was thoroughly amused, periodically grinning and laughing at the words on his screen._

_This continued for some time, and when Batman got into the Batmobile, Robin seemed to to just greet him with a distracted 'hey', not taking his eyes off his phone screen._

_Glancing at his young partner, Batman looked at the phone, buckled up, and right when he would have normally sped off, he instead took the phone right out of the 13 year old's hands._  
_Taken off guard, Robin immediately tried to grab for it, but grasped at thin air. Shooting Batman a look, he then reached all the way to the driver's side, across batman, trying to get his phone back and protesting against it's confiscation._

_Deposited in a small compartment on the far drivers side, the phone was now unreachable, so the teen began justifying and reasoning why he needed his phone, motioning his hands around and gesturing towards his phone in further emphasis._

_In response, Batman started the engine, and recognizing defeat, Robin slumped into his seat and buckled up, continuing to argue as they sped off._

_End video_

The whole team was laughing at their youngest teammate, and when Artemis asked "What the heck was that all about?" Robin wearing a mock-pained expression, replied,

"No texting in the Batmobile."

**Haha, no texting in the batmobile.**

**Well I wanted to update sooner, but math has been slowly, painfully, methodically, and unmercifully killing me. So because of the wait and awesome reviews you guys have been giving me, I've made this chapter extra long!**

**Oh, and I'm going to start giving out shoutouts to my reviewers! In every chapter of every story, look for your name in the shoutout!**

**The first one goes to...wait for it...luluguineapig! You know you're awesome ;)**

**So look for your name in the shoutouts guys! Just thought it'd be fun :D**


	7. Chapter 7

Wally and Robin had headed to the kitchen to grab a snack or 20 before the next video. In their absence Artemis was texting someone on her phone, while M'gann asked Kaldur what megabytes were. Kaldur had a disconcerted look on his face, for he wasn't sure how to answer; Artemis made a quick excuse to get a drink before she got drug into the conversation. How was she supposed to explain megabytes? Best to let them come to the conclusion that they were some type of food from McDonald's.

Entering the kitchen, she paused at the sight of Wally and Robin, who each had a hand clamped over their mouths to stifle their laughter over something. Robin quickly put his phone away, straightened up, and gave Wally a kick, telling him to pull himself together.

"Did I...miss something?" Artemis inquired, looking from one to the other. Robin adopted an innocent look, and grabbing an armful of snacks, smiled at her and went back into the living room. Wally looked like a deer caught in headlights, so to avoid answering her he shoved a bunch of pretzels in his mouth, grabbed the rest of the food, and made a beeline into the other room, sitting down right next to Robin.

When everyone was finally present and settled with their snacks, Connor clicked the next video.

_From a distance, the camera zoomed way in on a red clad, red haired hero: Speedy. He was standing by a fountain looking quite bored, and kept glancing over his shoulder at his mentor._  
_Seemingly out of nowhere, a small, caped figure dropped down in front of him, laughing when Speedy jumped back and almost fell into the fountain._

_"Hey Speedy." Robin, about 10 years old, said with a grin, obviously happy to see his friend. "Whatcha doing over here?"_  
_The redhead just sighed, and with an annoyed look at Green Arrow and a suddenly present Batman, told him, "I'm not allowed in the conversation cause its not 'age appropriate'," putting emphasis on the last two words._

_"Huh."_  
_"Ya."_  
_"Your boot is undone,"_  
_"Oh." Robin got down on one knee to fix the straps on his boot, but as he straightened up, Speedy yelled, "Move!"; a yellow and red blur was streaking towards them...but the warning was too late._

_The blur collided with Robin and sent him flying backwards into the fountain, landing in the water with a magnificent splash._  
_Speedy immediately reached in to pull the young hero out, but his strength was drained by his extreme laughter, so he was really no help at all. A soaking wet Robin surfaced from the water, shouting profanities in different languages and then "KF YOU IDIOT!", which caught the attention of their mentors, two out of three which tried to stifle laughter as they continued their conversation._

_Kid Flash was trying to look apologetic, but his smile gave him away. "Sorry! Dude, I really didn't mean to do that, Flash and I were passing through for a sec and I saw you and wanted to say hi but well..I mean you try making accurate stops with superspeed!"_

_Robin was grumbling as he swung his legs over the edge of the fountain, and hopped down onto dry ground. Water dripping off of him, he glared at the speedster, who looked sheepish. Speedy, still laughing, told him,_

_"Geez Kid, you sure piss off the wrong people."_  
_"Language, Speedy." Robin muttered._  
_"Oh well you're one to talk, mind telling us what you _really_ said in 5 different languages a minute ago?"_

_Cut_  
_Next clip_

_Footage from a security camera on a stop light showed Kid Flash and Robin, who was on his R-cycle, pull up in back of an old, brick building. They seemed to be arguing in quiet voices over something._

_"..and we're gonna get caught by Batman!" Robin told him in a tense whisper._  
_"No, we're not, cause we bust the bad guys, tie them up, drag them over there to wait for the cops, and we're back before they know it!" Wally retorted._  
_"I've got a bad feeling about this," Robin stated uneasily._  
_"When did this turn into Star Wars? Come on, get a blueprint of the building."_

_In a few seconds Robin had it pulled up. Upon silent agreement, Robin went to the top of the building, Kid Flash entered the ground floor._

_The video was fast forwarded through 10 minutes of no action, and when it played in normal time again, it showed Robin pulling one person after another, hostages, out of one of the top windows and swinging them to the ground, yelling at them to clear out of there. He radioed Kid Flash._

_"KF! The gang abandoned the place around 2 hours ago and left the hostages. The building is clear of civilians but a fire was started by a cigarette on the top level, get out of there now."_

_Six seconds later Kid Flash raced out of the first floor, with wide eyes and a panicked expression._  
_"Its an old building and I found a gas leak, this thing is gonna blow before we can put out the fire, is the area clear?!" The lens on Robin's mask widened, and he checked his wrist computer briefly._

_"Ya, so lets make like a tree and get outta here!" Robin shouted, as he ran to his motorcycle._  
_"Quit quoting movies and book it!" Wally yelled at him,_

_The pair tore out of there and not a moment too soon; two seconds after they sped off...BOOM! and then...static..._

_Cut_  
_Next video_

_Robin and Kid Flash were standing next to each other, looking quite bored. They were in front of an official looking building, and their mentors were not in sight. Wally nudged the younger hero's shoulder, and put his fist out. Sighing, Robin put his out too. They each shook their fists up and down, and on the third time..._

_"Scissors beats paper." Robin stated. Wally scowled._  
_On the 14th time that Robin won, Wally decided the game had gotten too boring. Robin just crossed his arms and smirked._  
_"How bout Red Ha-" "NO." Robin cut him off mid-sentence. "Not doing Red hands."_  
_"Come on!"_  
_"You cheat!"_  
_"No, I just always win!"_  
_"Maybe because of superspeed?!" Robin suggested, putting emphasis on the last word._  
_"Just three times." Kid Flash pleaded._  
_"...fine." Robin grumbled, placing his gloved palms skyward, and Kid Flash's hands hovered above. Kid Flash went down with his hands in a blur, and got Robin's hands with a loud *slap* before the Boy Wonder was able to pull his hands away in time. Two more time the process was repeated, with Kid Flash winning, and Robin wearing a scowl that would impress even his mentor._

_Boredom was setting in again when Kid Flash pointed behind the camera lens and said,_

_"Dude look, there's a cameraman." Robin smirked the 'this could be fun' kind of smirk._  
_" Well don't make eye contact! Its a rare species, often travels in herds and does not scare easily. Don't provoke, and just back away slowly..."_

_This caused them both to break out snickering, and Robin pulled out a scrap of paper from his utility belt and a pen. Scribbling something on it, he handed it to Kid Flash, who outright laughed at what he read. They continued to exchange notes for several minutes, finding it quite amusing..._

_Robin suddenly became serious, and checked a small handheld device, looking slightly panicked. At the same time the paper was passed back to him, but he crumpled it up and looked around, as if trying to find somewhere to put it. He was obviously slightly flustered as he glanced at the building entrance, and then at Kid Flash. In what looked to be a desperate attempt to get rid of the paper, he suddenly, to the yellow-clad hero's surprise, shoved it right into Kid Flash's mouth._

_Kid looked about ready to spit it out when Robin elbowed him, shaking his head no, and then turned around to his mentor who had materialized behind them and said,_

_"Hey, Batman!" in an overly cheerful voice. Batman handed him a flashdrive, and Robin took it and said, "On it." This entire time Kid Flash looked like he had a frog in his throat, his eyes were watering, and he was wearing a slightly manic smile. When Batman walked away, Robin laughed, slapped Kid Flash on the back, and said, "Nice."_

_However, when he didn't spit the paper out, Robin asked,_

_"You...know you can spit it out now?" but the speedster just turned to him with comically wide eyes and said,_  
_"I think I swallowed it."_  
_This caused a case of laughter that might have been medically unwise to try and stifle, but Robin had to, because he was supposed to be hacking the flashdrive..._

_Covering his mouth to try and contain his laughter, Robin then choked out,_

_"Really took those words to heart, eh KF?!"_

_End video_

"You couldn't find anywhere else to put the paper?!" Artemis exclaimed, rolling around on the floor in laughter. Wally was shooting Robin dirty looks, while Robin smiled, and just said,

"Payback."

**Alrighty! Another chapter in the bag,**

**Ok, so I'm going to be using the suggestions from Imaginative Fox and Jacksaw, so stay tuned you guys ;)**

**Alright, now for the shoutout. This chapter's shoutout goes to...PrettyKitty LuvsU! The first person to ever review on of my stories, that seems like sooooo long ago and it was only June! Or was it July?**

**Anyway, not stopping till there's at least 10 chapters, **

**And about the question about how these ended up on Youtube: Okay, so I think camera technology has come a seriously long ways in the Young Justice Universe, and a news camera would be able to capture audio and picture from a pretty good distance. In the last chapter I did, it was of Robin in the Batmobile; the camera was outside, not inside, the Batmobile. None of this stuff takes place in the batcave or batmobile, but just an outsider's camera point of view when they are around Gotham. In my head I also invented that a news station would have remote control cameras stationed around the city, so theres a chance they capture them in action, and then just review and edit the footage. Also, they are gonna have camera men and crews stalking them, so I think that part would probably be accurate :)**

**Hey random note, how LUCKY is it that my brothers have the same birthday as harry potter?! I'm so jealous**


	8. Chapter 8

The next video was loading while Robin played on his phone, Wally sped off to turn down the thermostat, Artemis was still snickering, and Kaldur was talking to M'gann and Connor.

Artemis had decided to scroll through the comments while it was loading, and began laughing quite loudly, drawing everyone's attention.

"What is it?" M'gann asked,

"Nothing, you'll see in a minute." the archer replied, shooting Robin a mischievous look.

Wally arrived just in time to take a seat before the video started.

_The video was a collection of awkward and embarrassing moments..._

_The batmobile pulled up and parked, with Batman and Robin exiting it. Robin closed the door on his side and began walking, when he was roughly pulled backwards..._

_Regaining his balance, he looked and saw his cape caught in the batmobile's door. Grumbling under his breath in a bad temper, he freed his cape from the car door. Glancing up, he saw Batman had a small smirk on his face._  
_"Oh shut up." he muttered._

_Cut_  
_next clip_

_Robin was walking away from a news camera when from the left of the lens, a young teenage girl ran right at him..._  
_Wary, the hero assumed a defensive position...the girl startled him by grabbing him and planting a kiss on his cheek, then running away squealing. Looking quite flustered, and with his face quite red, Robin quickly disappeared from the area..._

_Cut_  
_next clip_

_Robin was entering a dark alley by himself, when he suddenly stopped and looked around with a slightly bewildered expression. For a few moments he just stood there looking a bit confused, until he pressed a communicator in a his ear and said,_

_"Uh, where did we park again?"_

_Cut_  
_next clip_

_Robin and Kid Flash were standing together, but there was tension in the air between them. Robin had his arms crossed and was staring in the other direction, pointedly not looking at the speedster. With an exasperated sigh, Kid Flash told him,_

_"Would you just quit it with the silent treatment!?"_

_More silence._

_"You're acting like a 5 year old."_

_This time Robin whipped his head and glared at him, exclaiming, "No, I'm not!_

_"You're totally overreacting! Its been a week!" Kid Flash replied_

_"You cheated!" Robin angrily told him, pointing an accusing finger at the yellow-clad hero._

_Throwing his arms upward in exasperation, Kid Flash yelled out,_

_"It was just Monopoly!"_

_Cut_  
_next clip_

_Robin was in the Batmobile, rummaging around when he pulled out a thermos. Unscrewing the lid, he began to drink..._

_At that moment, Batman got into the driver seat, floored the gas pedal; the momentum causing the thermos's contents to empty onto Robin's face._

_The last that could be seen of Robin before the Batmobile was gone was water dripping from his soaked hair and down his face, as he sputtered in indignation at Batman._

_Cut_  
_next clip_

_Robin was running across an empty street with his wrist computer out, typing quickly as he ran. He had just reached the sidewalk when..._

_"Whoa!"_

_Robin had tripped on the curb and was sent flying, managing a flip to save his landing. Favoring the foot he stubbed violently, he glared daggers at the curb before taking off again._

_Cut_  
_next clip_

_Robin was following Batman to the batmobile, when a strange expression crossed his face. He stopped, seemingly pondering something. When Batman stopped as well to see what the problem was, Robin slowly asked him,_

_"...What day is today?"_

_"Thursday." Batman replied, getting into the batmobile._  
_"...right." Robin said, but then muttered, "Coulda sworn it was Wednesday."_

_Cut_  
_next clip_

_Robin was walking up to a building while putting together a small, intricate device. As he went to open the door, he pulled the handle, but it didn't move. Still distracted by the device, he pulled even harder. Looking up, he saw the sign that said 'PUSH', and face slightly red, muttered darkly as he pushed the door and went inside._

_Cut_  
_next clip_

_Robin was surrounded by reporters, all bombarding him with questions. He bumped into one, causing the reporter to drop the mic. He bent down to get it, apologizing..._

_"Sorry about that sir - er, sorry, um, I mean, ma'am." The woman he had accidentally called 'sir' looked quite mad, while a whole new frenzy started around Robin._

_Looking like he wished he could disappear, Robin did just that by getting out of there fast._

_Cut_  
_next clip_

_Batman pulled a huge package of skittles out of Robin's hands, much to the young hero's protests._  
_"Come on!"_  
_"No."_  
_"I'm not gonna get high on sugar, that was ONE time."_  
_"One time to many." Batman said darkly._  
_"Lighten up Batman, taste the frickin rainbow!"_  
_Silence._  
_"I know, I know, I'm grounded."_

_Cut_  
_next clip_

_Batman dropped down, blocking the escape route of Catwoman, of whom he been in hot pursuit of._

_"Aw, tsk, tsk, I seem to be trapped." she practically purred out, not looking the slightest bit worried. Hips swaying, she began slowly walking towards Batman._  
_"Your cat and mouse game is over, Catwoman - " but was cut off as she said, "But thats just it, isn't it?! Its a game, with many different players; some team players, others solo. Some win, some lose..." she was getting closer and closer, her voice silky as she continued, "I've always favored being one of the single players, much less to lose, do you know what I mean? At the end of the game, and it must always end, you're always better off by yourself..." she was very close to Batman by now, eyes narrowed and calculating, with her lips formed into a smirk. "However...for some reason, I've always been attracted to the idea of a team, but only with the player I found...most, preferable." purring out the last word and now right in front of Batman, she was startled when the voice of a child rang clearly through the air._

_"Ewww! She's hitting on you!"_

_Although startled, Catwoman found her voice:_  
_"Should have known you'd bring the little bird along. I've always preferred to sort out these things alone," she continued to flirt but when Robin, who was about 9, gave a very loud, harsh cough mixed with an 'ahem', she dropped the seductive behavior and snapped at him,_

_"Why don't you just get lost?"_

_Cut_  
_next clip_

_Robin and Kid Flash were casually chatting with each other, when suddenly Kid Flash went silent, his attention directed elsewhere. He nudged Robin, and said,_

_"Hey, check out this girl."_  
_Robin glanced at the girl, who seemed to look about 17, and then continued talking, waving his hand in front of Kid Flash's face to try and gain his attention again._

_Kid Flash suddenly smirked, and before Robin even knew what he was doing, he wolf whistled very high, and very loud at the girl. He sped off as the girl turned her head to the source of the noise, which from her point of view, was obviously the 13 year old Robin, since he was the only one there._

_Which left Robin standing there, looking panicked as the girl turned and saw only him there. She stared at him; he gave a very forced, awkward cough, and started shuffling in the opposite direction. She kept walking as well, and once out of sight, Robin pushed the communicator in his ear, and gritting his teeth, growled and said,_

_"KF, I'm gonna __kill__ you!"_

Artemis could hardly breathe from laughing so hard; meanwhile, Robin was telling off Wally, punctuating each word with a smack. "You - are - such - a - no - good - dirty - rotten - skunk - traitor!", and adding a few foreign insults in there just for good measure. Wally was just laughing and pelting everyone with skittles while yelling "TASTE THE FRICKIN RAINBOW!" Throughout the chaos Connor managed to click the next video, which began to load as Kaldur tried to restore order.

**Since 'I had school to do and blah blah blah' is a lame excuse, I present to you the reason why I have not updated in forever:**

**After finding Narnia in my closet, I freed the Narnians from the White Witch's rule and was announced Queen, but before I could take the throne I accidentally came across a portkey which took me to this castle in England where I defeated the Dark Lord and found out I was a witch, and it was at this point that I tried to apparate back home but somehow ended up in a place called Camp Half blood and became good friends with a super hot guy called Percy, and while out for a swim one night during full moon I was transformed into a mermaid, and met 3 others called Emma, Ricki, and Cleo, who were in fact Australian mermaids, so I swam south and while chilling in the Caribbean I happened across this pirate who insists being addressed as 'Captain' and drank a lot of rum, and when I tried to make a phone call one day I somehow ended up in this weird telephone booth with this man who called himself 'The Doctor', and we went and helped this kid from Tatooine destroy the Death Star, and when I finally got back home I found myself in some District where I was reaped to take part in these Hunger Games in which I was crowned Victor, and must have pulled a Rip van wrinkle cause one day I decide to go to sleep, and then I wake up and I'm in a strange land where dragons are all around with people riding them, which begins my adventures as a dragon rider, in which I took a short flight over to Britain again and sought out help from two men called Sherlock and John, who told me to just take this computer and update my stories on here!**

**So there.**

**Now to business!**

**This chapter's shoutout goes to TheAsterousAuthor! Hope you like what I did with your suggestion :)**

**And Jacksaw, this whole chapter was based off of your suggestion, hope you like it too!**

**And for everyone who messaged me, I promise I've read them all and am working on replying! **

**Theres been so many reviews, I appreciate every single one! My entire goal is to make you guys laugh, so it totally makes my day when I read that you're crying, rolling on the floor, or getting strange looks cause you're laughing so hard. lol. And I'll include you in a shoutout, I just got to get enough stories and chapters up to fit you all into the shoutouts :)**

**Now, I must get back to my cookies and cereal :D **

**See y'all in the next chapter!**


	9. Chapter 9

The chaos from the last video only escalated when Wolf came bounding into the TV room, flattening everyone in his attempt to eat all the skittles Wally had pelted everywhere...

Which explained the look of shock on Black Canary's face as she walked in and saw food strewn everywhere, Connor hanging onto Wolf's neck and being drug around the room, Artemis taking cover behind the couch and screaming 'Bad Dog!', Wally desperately trying to save the snacks, a very flustered M'gann hovering above and scolding Wolf, Kaldur who was valiantly trying to save a laptop, and Robin, whom she heard cackling like a creep in the rafters.

She tried to gain their attention, but in the end it took a Canary Cry to make everyone stop what they were doing, in favor of covering their ears.

The sudden, extreme silence seemed even more deafening than the previous noise.

"This was _not_ my fault," a voice said from behind her, sounding indignant.  
"Robin, I don't care _who_'s fault this was, it will ALL be cleaned up before you guys continue with your...activities prior to this incident. We clear?"  
"Yes,"  
"Ya."  
"Mm hmm."  
"Kay,"  
"Whatever you say, beautiful"  
" _Fiiine_." everyone agreed, and went to work.

Breakline

After 40 minutes of cleaning up, grumbling, and arguing, the team was once again settled and waiting for another video to load. They figured they oughtta watch a few more videos before Black Canary decided it was time to train.

"Bet it'll be awhile before Black Canary volunteers as Den Mother again, especially after yesterday's...mishap, and then this. I've decided to call it the Skittle Incident." Robin said conversationally.  
"Ya, it'd be nice if we could get RT back, he never told us off for setting fire to lithium." Wally replied, thinking about what happened in the kitchen during the previous day.  
"Or redecorating the training room." Robin interjected,  
"Okay that time that _was_ your fault." Wally accused.  
"Shut up you two, the video's starting."  
"Oh, yay."

The video was a compilation of Robin's kidnappings that had been broadcast on television, much to the 13 year old's embarrassment.

_Static took the screen, and then poor camera quality showed the inside of a dim, concrete room with a few rickety chairs and tables._

_"This thing on?" a gruff voice asked,_  
_"It's going boss, now."_

_"Alright, listen up cause I aint saying this twice. You listening Commish? Paying attention Batman? We got the bird, so you better be. We want 20 million in unmarked bills, to be delivered to the Gotham docks at Pier 7. Any funny business, and we'll be sending you the sidekick's body in a basket. You have two da - "_

_"Boss the kid's gone!" a panicked voice yelled from a distant hallway. Forgetting for a moment that he was on live television the gangster 'Boss' shouted back,_

_"You were supposed to be watching him, how'd he pull an effing Houdini?! Find 'im now!"_  
_He strode to the door muttering about incompetent fools when a difference voice, sounding quite strained, exclaimed, "Found him - Aargh!"_  
_"Well drag the kid in here!"_

_Two men followed by 2 others came into the room, dragging a struggling, 11 year old Robin along. He didn't have his gloves, boots, or utility belt; all had been confiscated. His right temple was bruised, his lip bleeding, both wrists looked red and raw, but he was still glaring a full out bat-glare at his captors._

_"Get the rope on, hurry up you idiots!"_

_One of the goons rebound Robin hands behind him and forced him into a chair, tying and gagging him further, but a well aimed kick to an unpleasant place had the goon doubled over and cussing, leaving the another goon to have to finish binding Robin._

_The boss turned to the TV screen again, and said, "Well, now maybe we can provide a little motivation in getting us that 20 mil."_

_As the Boss walked up to the young hero, Robin glared a deathglare, following his movement towards him._

_"We ain't kidding around, Batman," he said with a nasty grin, and proceeded to pistol whip the 11 year old across the mouth._

_The gag fell down; Robin spat blood right at the boss's face. Enraged, the boss put the gun up to his head, and threatened in a low growl,_

_"Try that again."_

_When Robin didn't move, the boss laughed and said, "Haven't got all your little toys and gadgets, huh?! You're helpless now, Batboy!"_

_"Tt, thats likely," Robin sarcastically replied, and in a split second proceeded to flip himself and the chair in a way that he swept the legs out from under the boss, and broke the chair on impact with the ground, loosening his binds. Shouts erupted, goons charged with knives and guns; when one made a swipe with his knife, Robin contorted himself in midair so that the blade completely missed his body, but cut his hands free._

_"My, how the tables have turned." he said with a smirk, and with a wicked kick sent one of the tables flying into 3 of the goons. After several intense minutes of fighting in which many blows and kicks were exchanged, Robin was standing among 5 unconscious bodies. After he tied them up, he pulled a small chip and wire out of...nowhere, and tried smacking it to get it to work._

_"Dang, it's jammed."_  
_Glancing at the TV camera, he had the look of one who has a sudden great idea. Going behind the camera, he presumably gerry-rigged a way to communicate._

_"Batman? Can you hear me?"_  
_"I'm fine."_  
_"Don't know my location."_  
_"Can't turn off the camera, it'll cut communications."_  
_"No. But wherever I am, its seriously cold. Make sure to bring a pair of boots, my feet are frozen."_  
_"Dunno, been drugged and blindfolded most of the time."_  
_"Confidential."_

_Robin moved in front of the camera again, holding a square device that he ran a wire to his ear from, and was connected to the camera equipment by a cable. Picking up knives and guns, and threw all of them to the other side of the room after testing the balance of each knife and choosing one, then carefully picking up a handgun with a grim expression._

_"There's a draft coming from the south end of the building, I'll make my way out."_  
_"No, I think there's a couple more in the building. I've got a gun to use if I'm forced to...just to slow them down though, no fatal injuries. You don't have to tell me."_  
_"I'll get out alright, but obviously I'm gonna need transport outta here. Don't think clicking my heels 3 times will work, you know."_  
_"I'm not being sarcastic, I'm just stating a fact."_  
_"Fine then, I was just stating an opinion. Either way, I have the freedom of speech."_  
_"Ya, ya, I know."_  
_"Heading out now. Will either find a way to send coordinates or make a signal"_  
_"Out."_

_Cut_  
_next clip_

_Static._  
_Suddenly the Joker was tapping the camera lens with a sick, disturbing grin on his face._  
_"Evening Gothamites! So sorry to interrupt your regularly scheduled program, but thats too bad. Batman! Gordon! You listening? I believe you're missing a certain irritating bird boy! Well let's check in on that!_

_The shaky camera panned to the left and came into focus looking at a large swimming pool, where large, bulky, gray shapes were swimming beneath the surface. It then turned 180 degrees, and there was a 12 year old Robin, his wrists chained to a wall, legs chained together, missing his gloves and utility belt. His hands and wrists had blood on them, but he seemed to be more focused on figuring out what was in the pool, for he was too far away to be able to see inside of it. There was blood on the wall behind him around his wrists, but in an odd way...like a dotted line pattern of sorts._

_"Seems a shame to rush things, but I'm crunched for time. Here's your problem, Batman. Your precious little bird will be spending some quality time getting chummy with my underwater friends, meanwhile, the Mercy Mission Hospital will be going up in flames from 14 bombs. You have exactly 5 minutes to stop either incident. Have fun choosing! Boys, unchain Robin, he's due for a swim with my little friends!"_

_With the camera focused on Robin, he was unchained and half drug to the side of the pool. The hero looked down._

_"Sharks. You don't think that's the slightest bit cliche?" he deadpanned, giving Joker the 'are you kidding me you, cannot be serious' look. "Wait, how the heck did you even get your hands on a couple sharks?"_

_"Not just two, bird brain, but 3!" Joker gleefully replied. "And you'll be going in at feeding time! Oh what fun it is to be chum!"_

_Robin became very still, and seemed to be slowing down his breathing._

_"30 seconds boss."_

_"Throw the bat brat in at the same time you toss them the chum. Countdown at 10!"_

_"9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, Dump them!"_

_Robin was shoved into the pool as the hunks of fish were thrown in; the sharks' smooth gray backs and fins came broke the surface of the water, snouts bobbing up to grab hunks of food; a cloud of pink and red murkiness was all you could see, with all 3 sharks, 1 a Great White, splashing and darting through the water in a frenzied state. It was simply terrifying to even watch. New clouds of red colored the water, creating more commotion among the sharks, making it impossible to be able to see what was happening._

_"Hmm...I wonder if they'll be able to digest the chains when they eat him...aww well, whats a little indigestion matter when you get to feast on the most delectable of birds!?"_

_It was past 3 minutes that Robin had been under, when chaos suddenly broke loose. Smoke bombs exploded in every part of the room; there was no visibility, just the sounds of shouts, crashes, glass shattering, the Joker's manic laughter, grunts, profanities being yelled out, small explosions. ...the camera was tipped at an odd angle, but still managed to survive and record._

_After 30 seconds of the smoke screen, there was a final explosion that counteracted the smoke, clearing everything up to reveal an unconscious Joker, henchmen, a huge mess...and Robin, who was bleeding badly and painfully dragging himself out of the pool. Wearing a grim expression, Batman raced over to him._

_Coughing up blood and water, Robin choked out,_  
_"The hospital?"_  
_"Under control. Where are you losing blood,"_  
_"Ankle - cough - arm, shoulder, and, uh, I dunno.." he replied hazily. "You got the morse code...?"_  
_"I'd prefer you didn't write it in your own blood, but yes." Batman told him, holding material to the wounds to stop the bleeding, and temporarily bandaging them._  
_"Really hate sharks." Robin mumbled. A moment later the room had cops pouring into it, handcuffing and hauling away the Joker and his henchmen._  
_Robin truly looked terrible; soaked to the skin, his uniform bloody and tattered, jagged wounds still bleeding, and his whole body shivering..._  
_"Think m' gonna pass out.." he slurred out, and Batman quickly pulled him into his arms as the 12 year old lost consciousness._  
_Picking him up bridal style, Batman told him, "Lets get you home," and disappeared._

_End video_

Nobody knew what to say. When they set out to watch the videos, they didn't know they would be faced with something so...traumatizing.

Robin was stiff as a board, not looking at anyone and feeling very self conscious. Wally sat closer and swung an arm around his shoulders, and said, "Don't worry bro, I hate sharks too." Robin gave him a small grin, which seemed to release the tension built up in the room. Artemis was idly rolling around a stray skittle she found, and said,

"We could, uh, stop if you wanted to. You know, go train or... something." she finished lamely.

"No, I guess we should finish this one a good note. Click that one, Compilation of Favorite Robin moments, its shows Wally in there too. Ought to be interesting.

Wally then snapped his head up to look at the video they clicked, grinning like a maniac,  
"Wait is this the one with the selfies?" 

**OH my gosh poor Robin! I'm sorry but I had to do a bit of daddybats for TheImaginative Fox, btw this chapter's shoutout goes to you! Booyah!**

**Next chapter will the the last one, **

**Stay Asterous guys ;D**


	10. Chapter 10

"It _is_ the one with the selfies!" Wally exclaimed while Robin face palmed.  
"Lets just get this over with." The 13 year old groaned.  
"Well, its a pretty long compilation video, so you're gonna suffer." Wally replied with a smirk.

_The first video showed Robin and Kid Flash standing together, chatting about minor things when Flash yelled, "Kid, time to go!"_  
_"Kay, be there in a sec!", he yelled back, and shooting Robin an evil smirk, he then added to himself,_  
_"But first - lemme take a Selfie!" Quick as a flash, he had his camera out and posed as he took a selfie of him and Robin, the latter having a dumbstruck expression on his face, which quickly turned to an annoyed one. Robin tried to grab at the camera, but the speedster was too fast and out of range in a second._  
_"KF, delete that or you're dead!"_  
_"Dude, pose!"_  
_"I'm not doing that stupid selfie thing!"_

_In reply ,Kid Flash sped out in front of Robin, behind him, to the left, right, zigzagged across, taking selfies at every angle of him and Robin, with Robin trying to stop him before he could take another, but without success. Kid Flash stayed just out of reach and was too fast, much to Robin's extreme vexation._

_KF scrolled through the pictures and shook his head at them._  
_"You know, you're not smiling in a single one of these."_  
_"Ya don't say." Robin huffed, glaring at Kid Flash._  
_"Rob, just pose and I won't take anymore! Speedy did it!"_  
_"You guys are so weird!"_  
_However, Robin seemed to ponder it, and came to the conclusion that it was worth it just 1 time to get the speedster to stop._  
_"Fine, one time. Thats' it. Just hurry up."_

_Wally swung an arm around Robin's shoulders and grinned mischievously, while Robin crossed his arms and smirked at the camera. Click._  
_"Now a peace sign!"_  
_Sighing, Robin flashed a peace sign with Kid Flash as the speedster took another picture. Click._  
_"And the mockingjay 3 finger salute! Do it!"_  
_"Ugh, fine!"_  
_Click._  
_"Anything else? Perhaps a middle finger?" Robin asked, his voice dripping in sarcasm._  
_"Well, if you insist o-" Wally innocently replied, but was cut off with Robin saying "I'm outta here!" and took off, leaving Kid Flash to be yelled at for being a speedster yet taking so long to get over to his mentor._

_Cut_  
_next clip_

_Kid Flash and Robin were in the midst of a fight, fists and kicks flying. The group of thugs were not too skilled, falling after a few well-placed blows from the young heroes. However, they were able to get a few lucky hits in, like when two thugs punched Kid Flash at the same time, knocking his feet out from under him, sending the speedster to the ground._

_"Wipe that punch off your face!" Robin yelled at him, grinning as he briefly helped his friend up before launching himself into the fight again. It took less than a minute for Robin to have nobody left to fight, and Kid Flash was in the process of taking his last thug out as well._

_With one last kick, Kid Flash knocked out the hoodlum...but that wasn't the only thing knocked out._

_"WHAT DID YOU DO?!" Robin yelled, freaking the freak out as he watched an eyeball rolling on the ground._  
_"I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!" Kid Flash yelled back, looking at the eyeball in horror._  
_"The eyeball on the ground shows evidence to the contrary!" Robin shouted at him, scrambling several feet away from it, but not looking away. Both heroes were frozen in shock as they looked on with wide eyes at the eyeball, still rolling around innocently on the ground._  
_"What do we do?!" Kid asked Robin,_  
_"Nuh-uh, not 'we', you're on your own on this one, no way I'm explaining why some guy's eyeball was knocked out of his head," Robin retorted,_  
_"But its obviously a glass eyeball, right!" Kid Flash exclaimed,_  
_"Ya, well, this is why he should have worn an eye patch! This never would have happened!"_  
_"Just shut up and help me tie these guys up...and don't, uh, step on the eyeball."_

_Robin complied, but the entire time muttered about 'not being able to simply kick a thug without their frickin eyeball flying out' and shot Kid Flash dirty looks._

_Cut_  
_next clip_

_Robin dropped in front of a dimly lit alley, tracking something on his wrist computer. Putting his finger to his ear and pressing a small device, he said,_

_"He's within a mile radius, but there is a jamming signal in the tracking frequency."_  
_"I'll wait till you're at my coordinates, you're almost - hang on." Robin stopped mid-sentence, turning around and looking into the dark alley. He disappeared into the darkness for a minute._

_Like a kid when they see something weird and go 'Mooooom!', Robin's voice from the darkness went, "Batmaaan!"..._

_And he came out of the alleyway holding..._

_"A baby." he said in an strained voice, sounding as though he would like to faint right then and there. He turned around and told the suddenly materialized Batman,_

_"I'll take it to the hospital, you should keep tracking Scarecrow" and sounded very put out about it._

_"You sure you can handle it." Batman asked him._

_"Its been 4 days since the unborn-baby-in-the-building-to-be-bombed incident, so I think I should be fine. At least this one's already been born."_

_Batman disappeared, leaving Robin to look at the abandoned baby he was holding in his arms, who had started to cry._

_In exasperation, Robin pinched the bridge of his nose as the crying escalated, and moaned to himself,_

_"Batman never trained me for this."_

_Cut_  
_next clip_

_Speedy, Kid Flash, and Robin were all casually hanging out on a cinder block wall, bored with the lack of action._

_" So have fans ever thrown stuff at you?" Kid Flash asked, picking at a piece of loose rubble in the cinder block._  
_"I've had a crocheted scarf thrown at me." Speedy replied, arms crossed and leaning back. "It was heavy, I tell ya."_  
_"I've had a fox thrown at me, and when you squeeze it it sings 'what does the fox say?!', that was so weird," Kid Flash reflected._  
_"I had a teletubby thrown at me." Robin interjected._  
_"The red one I'm guessing?"_  
_"Ya. Rather Po than a grenade though."_  
_"Agreed."_  
_"Concert tickets to Katy Perry." Speedy told them, causing the younger heroes to guffaw._  
_"Some girl threw a VHS tape at me, it was some show called Kids Songs." Robin offered up._  
_"Some jerk threw a water bottle and hit me upside the head," Kid Flash said, sounding aggravated. Robin started laughing,_  
_"That was me!"_  
_"And I repeat; some jerk!"_  
_Speedy piped up, smirking, "Some chick threw a bra at me - " but Robin cut him off with a loud, "OKAY, moving on!", but Speedy kept talking, "it was black with a pink rose, still warm actually -"_  
_"TMI DUDE!"_

_Cut_  
_next clip_

_"He'll never say yes." Speedy told Robin and Kid Flash._  
_"Not a chance." KF agreed. "It'll be a real fight to get him to let us."_

_The three young heroes were looking over at Green Arrow, apparently wanting permission for something or another._

_"In the words of a most brilliant Captain..." Robin said with a smug expression, grinning, "Why fight when you negotiate."_

_He casually walked over to Green Arrow, and talked to him in a low tone, briefly showing him something on a holographic screen. The archer gave him a hard look, said a few things, but in the end must have relented; Robin came back to Speedy and Kid Flash with such a smug look it should have been outlawed._

_"He said fine, among a few other things."_

_"Did you just...blackmail GA?" Speedy asked, bewildered._

_"I did no such thing!" Robin replied, sounding mock-offended. "It's called bat-persuasion."_

_The two redheads looked at each other with slightly shocked expressions, before following a cackling Robin out of sight, most certainly up to no good._

_Cut_  
_next clip_

_It was night in a park, and Robin was crouching near a park bench, shutting down his wrist computer and muttering about dead ends and nosy news cameras. He was just about to leave when a girl of about 7 years old came up to him._

_"Excuse me, Robin?" she asked, looking very nervous._  
_Robin smiled at her, and said, "Yes, miss? Do you need some help?"_  
_The girl shook her head, but asked, "I was, um, wondering if I could get an autograph?"_  
_Looking apologetic, Robin told her, "I'm sorry, I would just this once but I don't have anything to use...are you out here all alone? A park can be dangerous at night. Do you mind if I ask your name?"_  
_"My name's Jackie, I came here with my brother's friends, but they are playing Thor and say girls can't fight, so I don't have anything to do." she explained, looking at the ground, embarrassed._

_Frowning, Robin put a hand on her shoulder and said,_

_"I don't know how they came up with that assumption, girls can fight as good as any boy. Have you heard of a heroine called Black Canary? She can kick pretty much every person's butt on the league! I can't give you an autograph, but I could show you a couple of fighting moves, if you'd want to learn them."_

_Immediately the little girl brightened, losing all bashfulness and vigorously nodding her head yes._

_"Alright Jackie, first you want to learn how to block. Take this stance with your feet, and put your arms like this; remember, you have to be fast with your arms, and strong with your stance. Just like this; now try and punch me." she swung at him, and he showed her exactly how to block. He continued to work with her for a minute or so until she could block one of his light punches, and then moved on to a new move._

_"And this next one is where you duck a punch or knife attack then sweep the legs out from under your attacker. I'll demonstrate on this tree, and then you try it one me, alright?"_

_This continued for a few more minutes, him showing her defense and offense, until Robin told her,_

_"Awesome job, you learn fast! Now go kick some butt."_  
_With a breathless 'thanks' Jackie ran away to presumably kick butt, and Robin disappeared into the shadows._

_Cut_  
_next clip_

_Kid Flash was giving Robin a dirty look as the red clad hero's sides heaved with laughter._  
_"Mini Flash! This is too much, its like the mini candies! Which are called Fun sized candies, HAHA, you're the fun-sized Flash!"_  
_"Will you just shut up?" Kid Flash snapped at Robin, who was doubled over from laughter._  
_"Nonono, hang on, I'm still trying to get over Flash Boy, let alone Mini Flash! First its Flash Boy, which makes you sound like a streaker, then Flash Kid, which isn't much better, then Flash Junior which just kills me, but Mini Flash? This is gold!" he continued to laugh, and then choked out,_  
_"I, I can't breathe, okay, let's, let's just change the subject before I suffocate from laughter."_

_Cut_  
_next clip_

_It was almost pitch black out, and the camera zoomed in on Robin and Kid Flash, enabling the longer distance special microphones._  
_The light from Robin's wrist computer illuminated both of their faces with an eerie glow._

_"Well whatever you're doing, I suggest you do it a lot faster!" Kid Flash, with stealth mode on, told Robin as he pulled on his goggles and looked right at the camera, before taking them off again._  
_"Silence! I am hacking!" Robin snapped at him._  
_"Well did you get it?" the speedster asked,_  
_"Shut up so I can think,"_  
_"Why won't it work, did you miss something?"_  
_"No! The switch wont work!"_  
_"Well don't slam it, flip it gently!"_  
_"I am flipping it gently, its not working! One of the wires must be loose."_  
_"Well hurry up and fix it."_  
_"No duh, Sherlock!"_  
_"And when you get a chance, jam the camera frequency so we can get on with this without them nosing in."_  
_"Way ahead of you KF, which is ironic since you're the speedster here."_

_Static_

_Cut_  
_next clip_

_"I have no idea where I got that," Robin told Kid Flash, pointing to a cut on his exposed arm that was bleeding._  
_"I didn't do anything to get cut, how the heck did that happen?"_

_The speedster shrugged, not having any idea. "You know, some girls claim to faint at the sight of blood." he said, but then added to himself, "but thats impossible, really."_

_Cleaning up the cut, Robin asked, "How is that impossible? They see blood, then Bam, they're on the floor."_

_"No, it doesn't make sense." Kid Flash told him, "Its, well, you know...its just impossible."_  
_"Pfft, if you say so." Robin told him._  
_"You don't get it, they can't simply faint at the sight of blood! Cause I mean, that's ridiculous, and impossible cause the whole...werewolf, thing..." the speedster finished lamely._  
_"The...werewolf thing." Robin stated, very much confused._  
_"Ugh I'm just saying that its pretty much impossible for girls to faint at the sight of blood! its illogical and a stupid suggestion. Cause, the uh, moonsickness.." KF trailed off. "Just forget it."_  
_"O - kaaay then. Hey, I gotta go, prison break at Arkham - See ya." Robin told him, then shot a grappling line and was gone._

_Cut_  
_next clip_

_Speedy dropped down next to Robin in a run down part of town._  
_"Made it. Let's head back to the South part of town and - " Speedy was saying, but stopped talking as Robin put a hand up in a silencing gesture and stared at the boxes by a nearby dumpster. Quickly pulling up his wrist computer he typed something, and then the color suddenly drained out of his face._  
_"It can't be," he choked out in a strangled sort of voice, as he looked at a dumpster, and headed towards it._

_From around the boxes at the base he pulled out a baby who looked to be about 5 months old, dirty but looking healthy enough._

_"WHERE are they all coming from?!" Robin exclaimed, grabbing his hair in exasperation._  
_"Well you see, Robin, when two people - "_  
_"It was a RHETORICAL question! Geez, Speedy," Robin snapped at him, but sighed in defeat when the baby started flailing his arms around, repeatedly smacking Robin on the jaw and smiling._

_"Didn't you get to be a midwife a few weeks ago? I believe you've dubbed it the unborn-baby-in-the-building-to-be-bombed incident?"_  
_"Shut up Speedy," Robin told him, and then muttered, "That baby had the worst timing in the world."_

_"Ow." he said as the baby in his arms pulled his hair. "I'll get this little guy to the hospital, you go on to the South side."_

_Speedy came over and ruffled the baby's hair, gave him a smile, and told him,_  
_"Don't give Robin too much trouble now, alright?"_  
_"Later, Rob!" Speedy told the young hero, and began heading towards the South part of town._

_"I think I'll call you Jack for now, just for the sake of having a name to refer to you by. Jack sound alright to you?" he asked the baby, who just laughed and hit him again in the jaw._  
_"Ja." the baby repeated._  
_"Well that settles it then, yes? Let's get you to a safe place Jack."_  
_"Gahhhwahaaaama!" was Jack's opinion on the matter._  
_"Hey, lets keep your hands out of your mouth." Robin pulled Jack's hands out of his mouth, only for the little guy to put them right back in. A process that was repeated 20 more times until Robin and Jack could be seen no more._

_Cut_  
_next clip_

_Speedy was standing by himself, restringing his bow when a red and yellow blur sped up to him and screeched to a halt; Robin flipped himself off of Kid Flash, landing and casually leaning against the speedster, while Kid Flash crossed his arms and looked at Speedy with a pleased look on his face._

_"Hey Speedy." Kid Flash greeted nonchalantly._  
_"You two certainly make an entrance."_  
_"We know." Robin told him, with a smug expression._  
_"So Speedy, I was wondering, why's it so hard to explain puns to kleptomaniacs?"_  
_"Dunno." Speedy told him, looking bored._  
_"Because they always take things literally!" Robin and Kid Flash both laughed at this, but Robin kept going,_  
_"Heyhey, Speedy, what do you call dangerous precipitation? A rain of terror!" Speedy looked unimpressed, but the two younger heroes continued to whoop with laughter._  
_"Oh, and here's the best one! Alright, what kind of shoes do ninjas wear?"_  
_"Do tell." Speedy sarcastically replied._  
_"Sneakers!" Robin said, which caused even more laughter between him and Kid Flash, because of the inside joke._  
_"Dude, you're killing me," Kid Flash told him, to which Robin replied,_  
_"Robin never meant to kill, Robin only meant to main or seriously injure.", a comment that caused Rob and KF to crack up all over again._  
_"You know something, some news lady described you two as completely immature. Can't imagine why." Speedy told them in a flat voice. The youngest hero scoffed,_  
_"Immature is just a word boring people use to describe fun people, amiright KF?"_  
_Speedy sighed. "Would you two clowns please stop?"_  
_"You see, theres the problem;" Robin commented, "When someone says stop I don't know if it's in the name of love, if it's Hammertime, or if I should collaborate and listen!" Cue more snickering._  
_"You are miserably random," Speedy stated._  
_"I'm not random, you just can't think as fast as me!" Robin retorted. "Come on KF, we've got places to be!" and hopped onto Kid Flash piggyback style; the two of them sped off as Speedy shook his head in disbelief._

_Cut_  
_End video_

The room erupted with noise; everyone was talking at once.

"Really Wally?! Moonsickness!" Artemis yelled at him, smacking him on the arm.  
"Can I see the selfies?!"  
"Was Jack alright? And the other baby?"  
"Why would someone throw a teletubby at you?!"  
"I can't believe you blackmailed GA."  
"It's called bat-persuasion, I already told you guys this!"  
"What did you do with the glass eyeball?"  
"That was so gross!'  
"Is it normal for bras to be thrown at heros?"  
"How long did you guys work on that entrance?"  
"5 days."  
"Wolf, get off! You're crushing us!"

A new voice cut through the chaos,  
"TEAM! TIME FOR TRAINING!"

"Everyone, quick, go go go!"

**Hope the final chapter was good you guys! This is the end of this fic, sorry if I didn't use your suggestion, but I do try.**

**If this chapter didn't make you laugh, then I've failed as an author, so I really hope you had a good time reading it!**

**This shoutout will go to Queen Sound, who was kind enough to promise not to stab my computer with a basilisk fang, so rock on Queen Sound!**

**See you all in the next story!**


End file.
